Nekomata
by Reading wanderer
Summary: Draco is growing up with a secret, one that will be reviled as he goes through his fifth year at Hogwarts. Will he survive or will his own father kill him and who is this group, teaching an all magical creature class? AU, m/m pairings. no like no read.
1. luna's intro

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any characters from the book. Nor do I own yu yu hakusho.

I do however own Usagi, a person from my imagination.

AU, creature, abuse, gay pairings

_La Luna's intro_

"Ten years, ten bloody years of physical abuse, sixteen of mental" I thought savagely as father beat me to a pulp, "one more month before I can go back to Hogwarts early; three more days before they come to get me." The blows that had been hitting me for the better part of an hour were slowly lessening as father started to run out of steam. With one last kick in the ribs, he finished his favorite anger management, beating me up. I hadn't even been doing anything this time and he just came into the room that I had been sitting in, staring out the window. It was a nice open room that would be used for parties, if they actually had them here for once. From what I had gathered, they had stopped having parties once I was born.

"You are nothing but a freak and a disgrace," said he coldly before striding to the door, the blood on his cane flashing in the light. He turned around once more before he left. "If you do not find a suitable familiar and join the Dark lord as planned, you will wish you were dead." He then walked out of the room, his head held high. '_I already do'_ the words come unbidden to my mind.

I let out an inaudible sigh before getting up from my position on the floor. I could feel my blood flowing from many wounds all over my body. I moved barely a centimeter before pain shot up the length of my right arm.

_"Sprained,"_ I thought, sighing once again. I put my arm in a position where the pain wasn't so bad before getting up, using only one arm. When I got fully to my feet, and limped towards my room. Pain flared in my torso every time I breathed. I could feel my magic trying to healing my broken bones which counted up to three ribs and maybe my tailbone. My demon heritage, however, remained annoyingly dormant in the midday sun. Yes, you heard right, I, Draco Malfoy, son of the known Death eater Lucius Malfoy, was a demon from birth. Being born with a demon's soul changed my DNA even before I was born, but it hadn't overcome my human heritage just yet. I currently rate at one fifth human and even that is getting smaller. Pretty soon, I will be full demon and then I can get out of here and never come back.

However, the soul I have doesn't just give my pain; it bonds me to a few people just like me so I don't have to face the pain alone. We formed the bond in our first lives and, due to that, we are able to move through time and dimensions, to view our past lives, but we can't change what happens though that hasn't stopped us before. The only downside is the time limit we have to find each other.

But we can go through time right? Unfortunately, that doesn't help, we still age.

Narrator POV

He sighed once again as he reached the door that seemed out of place in the middle of such a glorious place. To most people, it was just a door that led to the basement and, were it not for the look of the door, it wouldn't be out of place. The door itself, was made to look plain, something that really stood out when all the other doors looked like they were worth thousands of dollars each. It was a wooden plank made into an arch and had two metal parts stretching across it, one at the top and one at the bottom they got three fourths of the way before stopping with three prongs. A black handle also sat on the door, taunting the creatures of the family who could always make out the sent of blood on it. It had been magically altered early on, some even say while the house was being built, to recognize the one that the current master of the house wanted in there. Any other person could go up to it and it would open into the basement. Some blood was taken from the person at birth, a habit that is done to everyone who was ever born a Malfoy, dominant creature blood or not, and would be put on the door. They would then say something, {it is a very secret thing, and not even I, the Authoress, knows what it is.}.

Draco paused a moment looking at the door that had been his since the day he had turned four. It was the age that he could get around without someone helping him. (Not that the actually did something like that, most of the time they were the ones pushing him down. That's why he didn't move up there when he was three.) As a child, he had often looked at the door before opening it, always hoping that it would open to the basement like it did for so many others, but it never did. It continued to open up to the winding stairs, the same stairs that were stained with many colors. Red, blue, purple, and now silver. In some places, small holes looked like they were drilled into the hole. While the very last step at the top had a hole like that, it was shaped like a person instead of a small spot. He avoided thinking about how it got there. _'And people think that my life is luxurious?'_

He walked slowly up the stairs, looking out the small windows that he passed every so often. _'I wonder how they managed to get Dumbledore to let them in, they couldn't sneak in,'_ he thought before looking out another window only to see that the sun had done nothing since the last time he had looked out. "Stupid sun," he said loudly while simultaneously kicking one of the bricks in the wall. This is where he says ouch and that that was a bad idea right? Well, unlike others who attempt to kick walls, he had super strength, a feature he had only gotten last month. It was still unreliable at most as it often went away for hours at a time. The brick was sent flying through the sky. Unknown to him, it landed on a house elf named dabble, sister to a house elf named Dibbles.

"You shouldn't curse at the sun Ryu," scolded a voice from right next to him. He turned around quickly; causing wounds that he had all but forgotten to start stinging. "I came to see you and to remind you that we were going to be picking you up in three days. I was only going to call you but I decided that it might be better if I came to see you instead."

Usagi's POV

In retrospect, this was probably one of my better ideas from this past three months. I had gotten a bad feeling, so I came, and after what I found, this was a memory I wanted to lose. He was wearing nothing but a pair of ripped pants and his skin was just one never ending bruise. Some spots looked a little faded, but most of them looked fresh. I asked him to turn around a few times. As he obliged, I could see his ribs showing worse then when I had seen him last. I could also see fresh wounds on his back. They looked like he had gotten scratched repeatedly with a very thin, two-prong pole, but when I asked, he was quick to assure me that he had gotten nothing worse then his father's cane. A cane that I knew had a snake's head carving on it. I put my hand on his forehead and my other on mine. _'No fever._' "Have you been getting out at night, or have you been sleeping,"

"Ummmm…"

"When is the last time you ate something that stayed down?" I moved my finger from side to side in front of his eyes. They would fallow for a few seconds before drifting a moment. Then, he would concentrate again, and the cycle continued.

"Last week and it was a biscuit that I found in my trunk after clearing out everything," he said. The unfocused period seemed to be getting longer as more blood fell from his open wounds. I turn around and kneeled down so he could get on my back.

Draco

Once I get on her back, I can hear her mumbling. Suddenly, everything gets fuzzy. I can't even see any of her dark brown hair, or gray bricks that make up the tower, just... blobs. Soon, everything goes black.

Usagi's POV

As soon as he fell asleep, I came to a decision; I was going to take him with us tomorrow, if not tonight. He wouldn't survive longer than that. I guessed his weight to be about eighty pounds, not to mention his height was actually a bit more then half of what those at Hogwarts saw... so, I started up the stairs and attempted to figure out a way to not kill his parents with the rest of the group. They were all currently on pointless erran-er… very important training in Makai.

I sent Elizabeth, a plant demon, to the snow realm to learn to control the plants that would only grow naturally in the snow. The snow realm is just like it sounds; it only gets warm for three months a year. Elizabeth acts immature at times and can get annoying, but we have to stick together. We are, after all, the only girls in our group. I sent Brandon, my brother with her. I don't think of his as my real brother much anymore, but I deal with it. We grew apart in this life, but he still acts like the same old goofball with random comments he got from who-knows-where. I also get to laugh at him every so often for being one of his own descendants.

Speaking of siblings, I sent our two 'thunder brothers' to the air demon realm. It's basically a large cliff face and empty space in which the bird and Air elementals live. On top of the cliff is the portal to the commons, the place that most demons, apparitions, and fights are located. Many demons don't know about the areas outside of the commons. The 'Thunder Brothers' as I like to call them, are actually _a_ thunder and _a_ lightning demon which are basically only two specialized types of electrical demons. Their names are Kevin and Ryan. Ryan is the youngest and Kevin is a year younger than me, but only in look. I'm not sure how far apart we really are.

Anyway, I asked them what they thought we should do about Ryu's parents (I have yet to find out from him whether or not he wants to be reintroduced to the school without his glamour so I'm just going to call him Ryu for now). Ryan said that he thought that we should kill them, and then everyone else got on that track of thinking until, finally, I kicked them out of my head.

This is the basics of the conversation:

1. Ryan wants to kill the ningen. My argument- which would alert Rekai and really, what was the point of killing without torture first?

Then it went downhill with different torture methods thousand paper cuts, whips and canes, spells, ect. Needless to say, no one believes that the Malfoy adults will be getting the long end of the stick. There is one thing that I didn't tell them about though, Ryu has two siblings that were kept secret, and they sill be going to school as well this year. Ryu has been talking about them since they were born. I have been talking to him since he was six. He trusts me, which is one of the reasons that when the others try to ask my anything personal about him that he doesn't want them to know, I conveniently "forget" the answer or have an "accident" happen in a different room. Being able to use powers from a distance is useful, especially shields.

For those of you who would like to know about me, you can just keep waiting, but I will tell you a few things. In my first life, I was born as a fire/ice apparition as is my brother Torau, now know as Brendon. Since then, I have died five times and retain memories from each of my lives. My name has been changed also five times, but I identify more with my first name: Usagi. My father, however, was not just a fire demon, he was a shape-shifter as well, a trait that I use much more than my small fire abilities. My lives have never been easy, but I survive. I know that I shouldn't dwell on things like this, but death is a very predominant thing in my life. My mother, who is still alive, is the daughter of the late Hina of the floating Koorime Island. My mother, her sister and my grandmother all left the island at the same time. They then met my dad and my step grandpa after accidentally going through one of the realm portals of Makai, but that's a story for another time. I am currently five foot six, maybe seven, and I look sixteen years old.

Once I finally get to the top, sidestepping the body imprint on the floor while trying to not think about it, I kicked open the door to Ryu's room. It's big and empty, and I don't like it. I'm not even the one who has been living here. The only things in here are a bed with a beat-up old trunk sitting in front of it, a desk, and a chair. I set Ryu down on the bed.

Narrator

After setting him down, Usagi took the chair, brought it to the side of the bed, and sat down. As she sat, a light blue light gather in her hands. She watched as it went from a light gray blue to a bright aqua before putting her hands on Ryu and forcing the energy into him. A minuet passed, and all that had happened was his bruises getting lighter in color. Another hour passed in this fashion before Usagi fainted from energy loss. She did accomplish fixing the internal bleeding and getting rid of some of the older bruises however.

(2 min. till Ten aprox. Six hours later)

Small snore fill the air as the two sleep. Somewhere, a clock ticks by the seconds. Tick...tick...tick...tick. As the second hand nears the twelve, Draco starts to flipped over and a pale glow surrounded him. as soon as he lied on his stomach, large wings sprout from his back, knocking over Usagi who hit the floor with a groan and a loud "Why ME," before flipping over and trying to go back to sleep. Draco however, got up as soon as his eyes open and swings his legs off the bed. Unfortunately, he chose the side that Usagi was on and ended up standing on her, which he only found out _after_ wondering,_" why is the floor soft?"_ and still didn't figure it out until Usagi groaned again and shifted over, causing him to fall on her.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWW! What a nice wake up call!" she yelled sarcastically. Normally it wouldn't bother her to have a 4-foot-two kid that weighed eighty pounds to land on her, but when that 4-foot-two kid is growing at a one-inch-five-pound rate per second, it sort of... _hurts. _Fortunately, she could put up shields and did so, launching Draco across the room, which saved her from being crushed by his size once he got to his full two hundred pounds and fifteen feet. Now that she was fully awake, Usagi looked around the room a bit more. Due to the fact that it was dark out, you don't think that she would see much, but the glow that Draco gave off was better than having a lamp.

"So, what do you do in here when you aren't talking to us?" she asked while looking around the room for something.

"What are you looking for?" asked Draco, skipping over her question. His voice had a hint of a growl in it that was common for most demons in their true forms. In his current form, he had bright silver scales that covered his whole body and red eyes, but not those of a demon in blood lust. It was a well-guarded secret that Draco actually _was_ Albino. On his head, you could see the beginning of horns and he had finally gotten his tail. It was a long and thick, to help balance and to maneuver better in flight, but it also wrapped easily around his waist like a belt. he also had a black ridge going down his back, but it was still small due to the malnourishment that was less, but still apparent in this form.

"A large magical energy source, hopefully wild," she answered, now squinting a bit as the glow finally died away.

"I'd check up near the windows," was all he said, pointing up after she looked around the room once.

she sighed once before giving Draco a dry look," you can never let anything be easy can you." she didn't even wait for his answer as two bumps grew from her shoulders and spread out behind her until they were in the form of large dragon wings. Her forehead had a sheen of sweat on it and she was panting from what was usually no effort. Her shirt however, was still in one piece after the two new appendages had grown. After a few trial flaps, she was off the ground and at the windows. "no. no. no. no," she said, looking at each of the unopened windows of the ceiling.

"Ryu," she called down in a falsely sweet voice, "why do you have fifty windows in your ceiling when most of them have been boarded up with cement?"

"How should I know?" he asked rudely while shielding his head with one of his arms. Fortunately, it was for no reason.

"AH ha! Finally!"

"Finally what?"

"I found it!" in the last window she had looked at, there was a small, but strong, source of magical energy.

Usagi's Pov

A little poking here a prod there and Viola! A working portal. "Would you like to go for a fly?" I called down to him. I could see that he would probably get a little stir crazy in this room. He wouldn't ever be able to get out during his changes anymore. The windows and door would be too small. His answer was to fly up and pester me with questions on the exacts of what I had done. So, I did what any person would do in my shoes, or lack there of (I hate shoes), and pushed him through the portal.

We're back in Ryu's room and I am, once again, healing him. And before you ask-_It Was Not My Fault._

_It was a quiet night in Surry. The streetlights were bright. The small park was silent except for the metallic creak of the last fully working swing going back and fourth due to the small breeze that did little to alleviate the heat of the summer night. A small slide stood off to the side. The rest was woods that marked the outskirts of the town. Due to the late silence was interrupted with a loud whir as a purple/red swirling portal opened up close to the wooded area. There was a loud grunt as a large silver figure landed on the ground and slid a foot before stopping. The Portal started to swirl slower and the colors dimmed a bit. Then, a second person came out. The second figure flew out, landing right in front of the portal. The person turned around and pointed their hands at the portal, palms flat. A flare of energy, then the portal is no longer seen._

_"You can go flying here," said Usagi, gesturing to the woods," I'm going for a walk." she then turned around and went towards the swings. Looking back one last time, Draco spread his wings and took off._

_Usagi-_

_The night was quiet as I walked down the street. I don't know why, but this street has a magical energy farther down. So, I keep walking down the street trying to pinpoint where it is, which is hard when the energy keeps moving, when a scream punctures the air. I run back to the place that I came from, hoping that it isn't Ryu._

As it turned out, it had been Ryu. Some fat kid had taken a bb gun and shot through his wing thinking that he was a bat. So after roughing him up a bit (kicking him hard you-know-where and then sending him flying up a tree), I brought Ryu back and started to heal his wounds… again. This time I didn't use too much, only enough to heal his wing, but it was still tiring.

After that, I used the portal and went back to the park where I got the kid down and put him on the side of the road, even if I wanted to put him in the middle…even if I read his mind and found out what his family did to this poor kid by the name of Harry… even if he started having a really,-odd- dream while I was in his head. Nope, I didn't put him in the middle of the road.

Draco-

I woke up again right after Usagi left. It was going to be five soon, so I didn't have much time before a house elf came up with the trank. (Short for tranquilizer) It was actually a sleeping Potion in a syringe, but I still called it a trank., because that's what Usagi and the rest of them oh-so fondly call it and it just sort of stuck. Plus, who wants to think "the sleeping potion in a needle" all the time?

Getting up out of my bed, I quickly walked across the wooden floor to my desk and pulled out a small book. I also took out a small muggle pen and opened the small book to the first page. Slowly, I let my eyes trace over the barely legible words:

_Dear diary, January, 8_

_I told daddy that I didn't like the snaky man after the meetng to-day. He hit me on the face. it hurt._

_Dear diary, march 3_

_It's my birt-day today! I'm turning 6. Mama said to wish for the thin that I wantd moust foor my birt-day wish, butt I couldn't tink of anytin. So I wihsed fora freind. Then last nght I had a dweem, but tha person in tha dweem said to to wite it down_

'_I'm really going to have to darken that later,_' I thought before quickly going to the next clean page and writing:

_Tomorrow father is going to take me to get a familiar. I'm hoping for something strong, but, knowing my luck, I'll probably get a ferret. Usagi created a portal in my room so I could go out and fly, but a stupid muggle shot my wing. Father is still expecting me to align with the 'Dark lord' as he likes to call him, but the fool's crazy if he thinks that I'll side with him, my mate might be on the good side, then where would I be?_

_Random thought of the day- If Potions is like cooking, what is Transfiguration like._

That was all he wrote before the day's events caught up to him, and he fell asleep at the desk.

(The next day)

Father sent up a house elf, sometimes I just get the feeling that they don't like me. This one, Dibbles, stared at me like I was filth and talked to me like I shouldn't have even been born. I hope Usagi comes back soon.

So, here were, five hours and a morning beating later, in a smelly old pet shop surrounded by smelly brutes, stupids, and a small amount of intelligent animals one of which may be my new familiar. We had already been to three others and Father was getting mad, but he brought it on himself. The three he had taken me to specialized in snakes. like Potter, as found out in third year, I could speak to snakes, but I wasn't confined to just them, I could talk to almost any animal I wanted, they just had to be able to understand a few differences to their own dialect, but that makes a trip to the forbidden forest much scarier when you can tell what the whispers on the wind are saying.

Snakes are actually the only animal I cannot get along with, they are either too stupid to understand the few differences or they start laughing at me when they learn that I, a Luna Youkai, has been dominated by a human. The Luna Youkai, along with the Sol Youkai, is a very abstract race, the origin of which is unknown to even the demons themselves. Some believe they were created by the Ix Chel, the moon and earth goddess of the Mayans. They say we were the "dragonflies" that sang over her for 183 days until she awoke and blessed us with human shape. (1) Others say that we were descendents of Izanagi and Izanami's second child, the moon. The rest, including me, really don't care.

My father was talking to the manager. The only reason he was getting me a familiar was to out-do _'the Mudblood filth' _as he called Granger, who had gotten her own just last year. I hadn't told father that it was only her pet and not her familiar. I looked around the shop. It was a pretty barren place with few animals up front. It took an hour for me to look at the other animals, snakes, that father wanted me to get. They all laughed. Finally, he allowed me to turn my attention to the cats. Dogs are not in this store, and rats are to 'blood traitor'-ish for his taste. There were only three, lying in cages hanging from the ceiling, a dull gray one, a bright green one, and a golden red one. I walked past the gray one and went straight to the green one, but as I got closer, I could hear it wheezing like it couldn't breathe right. It would probably die within the month without proper care. I went to turn around and found myself staring at the gold-ish red one who was asleep in the corner of its hanging cage. "A Gryffindor if I ever saw one," I sneered at the cat, trying to keep the mask, that father wanted me to have, up. I actually thought it was kind of cute. It opened one sleepy eye then went back to sleep, completely ignoring me.

'What a lazy cat' I thought to myself, 'that won't protect anyone.'

"Hurry up Draco, I haven't got all day," called father. I was just about to go to him and tell him that none of the cats here were any good when a lone sign caught my eye. _Female Nekomata-_ _rare_. I looked up into the eyes of the last cat; they were looking over my shoulder, dilating in fear. A big hearty laugh sounded right behind me.

"Your son has a good eye," said the voice. I turned around and found myself looking at the large stomach of the pet shop owner. "That right there is a little known breed of Nekomata called the **hi-aisu **breed"

"It looks like a common cat off the street," said father in his oh so familiar drawl as he sneered at the poor cat. I turned and looked at the cat more closely. She wasn't the dull, light gray I had mistaken her for; instead, her coat was a mixture of colors. The main color was a blue that reminded me of a really light ice while here and there were small patches of a dulled fire red and, there on her forehead, was a light purple star. He had probably mistaken her for gray as well.

"May I hold her?" I asked.

"Sure," said the shopkeeper, "but I warn ya, if she doesn't like you it could end badly."

I looked at the poor thing, trying to figure if she liked me or not, but by now, she was shaking in fear. The shopkeeper took his key ring from his belt and picked a key. By now, she had fled as far from the door as she could. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. It was obvious that she had been abused for I had acted the same way at one time before Usagi had gotten me away from home for a week+ each summer. The man had opened the door and was just about to reach in and get her when I stopped him. "Let me get her," I said.

He looked at me as if I had just stepped on his favorite ice cream then kicked his puppy. The look just made me surer that he had been mistreating his animals. I slowly put my hand in the cage, back first, so she would see I meant no harm. She tentatively sniffed my hand before coming closer; the tight little ball she had been in was gone and curiosity had come to her adorable little blue eyes. I reached my other hand in just as slowly and put it at the cat's right while the other was put at the cat's left. I brought my hands together, making a little bowl for her to sit in. I pulled her out, making sure that I didn't hit her head. The whole time, she just sat and stared at me like she knew that I would save her.

"How old is she?" I asked, concerned that she looked no bigger than a ten-week-old kitten. Malnutrition can do that to you.

"She is about twenty weeks old, but Nekomata are a type of demon," he explained, "they live for hundreds of years and grow at half the rate of a normal kitten until they reach their first year. I just stared at him. When he didn't start sweating or blubbering, I gave up and turned to father. Holding the cat protectively, I said in a clear voice, "I want this one." I heard that Nekomata were hard to come by and extremely loyal once they bonded to you. Plus, as an added bonus, they're demons and will live as long as I do, but I had never had enough time to look up their growth so I didn't know if he was telling the truth. And by time I meant in the library in Hogwarts, not the one at the manor, Kami knows what would happen if Father caught me in there.

Father sneered at her once more before asking the storeowner, "how much for this…cat."

While father paid for her, I looked over the poor thing, being a gentle as possible. I found a few bruises on her belly, as well as a broken rib, but that was easily fixed. I didn't find any bugs, but what I did find angered me more than I thought possible. Her second tail, the very tail that makes Nekomatas unique, was cut off. The only part left was a small stump. I could feel my claws and canines elongating. The tail was a very sensitive thing to all animals because it was an elongated part of the spine and to have it cut off was very painful. It could be likened to a Crucio and a slashing hex coupled with a burning hex. I could feel my eyes shifting to that blood red that every smart animal feared, when I felt a warm, rough thing going over the back of my hand. Looking down, I could see the kitten licking my hand. My heart filled with joy, maybe this would be a good thing after all. I brought the small thing to my face level and gave her a kiss on the nose. "You're a sweet thing; you know that?" I asked before bringing her to my chest and petting straight down her back. A small purr issued from her throat

"Draco," snapped my father, "it is time to go." giving the store manager one last dirty look, he handed me the bag holding everything that she would need in a shrunken form.

"I expect you and that thing to have a reasonable bond by the time school starts; do I make myself clear?"

"Yes father"

"I expect you and only you to care for this beast; you will not ask the house elves for help." I bristled when father called my new pet a beast, but kept myself in check. I would have loved to give the abusive man a piece of my mind, but, before we had left the house, he had stuck a shock collar around my neck.

During all this, Usagi was trying to keep herself from throwing the fat kid, now known as "Dudley" into the road, even if she really wanted to, even if his 'weird' dream had him trying to molest the ground. No, she was not going to do it. _I think I'm going to be scared for life_.

(1) Ix Chel, the Lady Rainbow - in Maya mythology, Ixchel or Ix Chel was an earth and moon goddess, patroness of weavers and pregnant women. One myth states that the sun was her "lover," but that her grandfather was very upset with this and he threw lightning at her out of jealousy which in turn killed Ix Chel.

In the story it stated that dragonflies sang over her for 183 days and then she awoke again only to follow the sun to his palace. But the sun soon after too started to become jealous of Ix Chel, thinking that she was having an affair with the morning star, who was the sun's brother. The sun threw her out of heaven and then persuaded her back home, but soon after her return he became jealous again. It is said that Ix Chel became annoyed with the behavior of the sun and so she went off into the night and remained invisible whenever the sun came around. At her new place in the night it is said that Ix Chel spent the nights nursing women of Earth through their labor (during the stint of their pregnancy and birth).

These two paragraphs were from: http :/ www. crystalinks. Com / mayan gods .html I had no part in writing them.

It Draco hadn't been albino, his hair would be light brown and he would have dark blue or black eyes.

Please review. Ideas are welcome. I want to know what you think of this. Flames will be used for hot chocolate. If you don't like it, you shouldn't read it.

Sorry for the delay, I hope you like what I added.


	2. Sol's intro

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has come from the books and shows of yu yu Hakusho and Harry Potter. I own the plot and the characters that have the weird names.**

**Things in ( ) are comments from Usagi.**

"jlijlkjlkj" is normal speech

_Fhkfhkjfhk is thoughts_

"Hey there he is!" yelled a kid running down the street. A few others fallowed behind, each shouting.

"Big D, where were you last night?"

"What happened?"

"Where's my BB gun?"

Dudley Dursley groaned, before flipping over. They all crowded around him and no one noticed as a teenage girl got up from a bench only two meters away and walk right into thin air, twirling a plastic shotgun on one finger.

Usagi walked calmly through the multicolored swirling portal; the colors were slowly fading to be replaced by a long hallway with many doors. The plastic gun that was once in her hand had disappeared as the doors were manifesting themselves. Each door had its own look to it ranging from large and wooden to a red sheet hanging from the top. She kept walking down the hall looking from door to door. Every so often, she would stop and look at a door before shaking her head and continuing to walk.

Meanwhile, back in Makai, "Get over here so I can kill you!" yelled a male voice from the edge of the Ice realm. Two demons were waiting for something at the large portal that separated their current realm from the commons. A loud feminine scream pierced the air as a fire ball came close to hitting the taller one of the two demons. She had a willowy frame, light brown hair and sunburn across her light skin. The other looked to be from Hispanic roots with bright red eyes that darkened farther from the pupil. The female sent a particularly sharp Hira-Shuriken in retaliation. Soon, there were many harmful projectiles flying through the air.

Hiei sighed inaudibly as he watched the two fight. He had come to pick them up hours ago after promising to keep them from killing each other on the way back to Ningenkai. Usagi was going to get the other two, but the last time Hiei had seen her, she was walking down the hall of Issai. She seemed to be looking for something, but that had been hours ago. '_With how these two are acting_,' he thought looking back at his nephew and niece's friend fighting like the detective and the oaf, '_she was probably looking for something to knock the other two out with._'

The other two could be as bad as these two or they could be as companionable as Usagi, who sometimes wanted to be called Amanda. A soft crunching noise reached Hiei's ears. He turned around and saw the three he had just been thinking about. Two had small bumps and scrapes all over themselves while the other one, wielding a large frozen branch, on their heads while the other was holding a large, frozen branch. She made a shushing gesture to her lips and went to go hit the other two, but it was in vain because as soon as she got five feet away, the two boys yelled "Run Brandon!" this in turn caused the two to look up from their quarreling and run, behind the other two, while screaming. That was when the chase started. Kevin ran first and ended up being the smartest of the four. Brandon ran next with the other two catching up. Their attacker was right on their tail, swinging the branch every so often. it brushed up against Elizabeth's back and she let out a loud scream that caused everyone in the vicinity to flinch slightly. This allowed the next swing to scratch the youngest. He let out an even louder and shriller scream. Everyone fell over clutching their ears

"Really Ryan?"

"Owww."

"I need to kill you guys."

"Why Ryan; why?" Hiei didn't say anything but he had a glare on his face that had caused lesser people to wet themselves.

Hiei-

It took a bit, but soon everyone was about talking to each other about their two weeks in their respective training. Well, the younger boys were talking, Elizabeth was laughing out loud every time Brandon mentioned something she did. Most of the stuff he mentioned wasn't training. And after listening to the other boy's stories, I could safely assume that they had probably lost some of the speed and endurance they had gotten before. Usagi stood next to me looking out into the rolling mounds of snow. Every so often, she would check a small watch on her left wrist.

"Hiei," she whispered after they had finished one of the funnier stories that had them laughing loud enough to block everything out, "in five minuets, I'm going to yell, then we run to Koenma's ok?"

"Why," I responded.

"I want to see how bad they got. We might have to put them through training again _during school_." Two shudders of dread came at the end of her statement, one from each of them.

"I don't think anyone wants to see a repeat of their first time…," I trailed off. _If we have to train them again, I will personally ask Genkai to do it instead. She would probably have an easier time of it after all, she put up with the detective._

At the five minute mark, she gave me a wink before letting out a loud gasp. "Shiz-not! I promised Koenma that we'd get back half an hour ago to finish the paperwork to stay in Ningenkai. Frick." I inwardly chuckled at the deer in headlights looks that they all sprouted at her outburst. Ryan had actually sprouted antlers and had fallen over when he tried to run. Then, gathering a bit of energy, I created a dimensional rip and ushered everyone in.

"Sentimos, I perdido pista de el tiempo," said Usagi a bit smugly after crashing trough the open door with me next to her. The others almost literally crawled in behind us; so much for not training during school. The Detective, the fox and the oaf were there. I took no little pleasure in there looks of confusion at Usagi's words and tone. The oaf was, unfortunately, the first to come out of his shock.

"Hey look, the shrimp has a girlfriend." Usagi actually got to him first with a quick punch in his midriff and was standing on him within a second. I just gave him a kick and walked over to my regular spot against the wall.

"Usagi, Hiei, get him off the floor now, we have a problem!" Yelled the baby in the chair, also known as Koenma, "rouge demons have been stirring up trouble in Europe and we have no idea how they got there." That got everyone's attention; even the rest of the family was paying attention, from the floor of course.

Narrator-

"Wait," said Kevin from the floor, "what kinds of demons?"

Koenma had the decently to look sheepish. "Actually," he started, "I don't know. There's a Kitsune and two others that I haven't seen before. Then, there are two other groups, but one of them is yours because it's gone off my screen." He gestured to the map where it showed map of Europe. "All of the demons are in the Brittan/Scotland area. I need you to do this one last mission and I know that you'll already be there sooo…" the pack shared looks.

"Give us a bit of time to decide, will ya?" asked Ryan, always the impatient one. They each took a moment to ponder it. Slowly, each of them nodded their consent or, in more of the cases than they were willing to admit, Elizabeth reached behind their heads and shook them for the person.

"We'll do it," she answered, her natural hyperness started to show as she started bouncing around at the prospect of a mission. While the others had lost their excitement after the first few missions, she hadn't stopped getting excited. "I wonder what plants we'll need," she muttered to herself. The others had long ago left their positions on the floor next to where she had been sitting and were hiding behind the very person they had been running from earlier. Unfortunately for Kuwabara, this meant he had more people stepping all over him. One of the boys stepped on his not-to-be-stepped-on area causing him to curl in on himself instinctively and push them off.

"ow," he squeaked out. The other two in the room had stayed silent until now, a feat that Hiei wouldn't believe possible. At Kuwabara's squeak, the black haired one, who was vaguely recognized as "the detective" from the stories they had been told by Hiei, burst out laughing at his friend's predicament and "the fox" started chuckling from behind his hand.

"Hey king baby, who are they?" asked Ryan. His ears, usually at the side of his head, migrated to the top and became bright yellow dog ears that focused onto the now quiet demons. His antlers, which had long since gone away, had come back full force.

"They are the spirit detectives that take care of _Japan__'s_ demon problems. Hiei, didn't you tell them anything?" Koenma spoke in rapid Japanese to help out his favorite team. The family had been speaking in English without noticing.

"Hey, we tried!" yelled Brandon from his position behind Usagi and to the right of Kevin who had settled himself on the side of Usagi farthest from Elizabeth.

"Yah! It's not our fault Ryan won't listen," said Miss. Hyper herself, she was now on the floor digging through one of her many coat pockets. There was already a small pile of different leaves and stems on the floor next to her.

"Yah, we even tied him to a chair and forced him to listen for three hours straight!" yelled Kevin. Usagi started chuckling and Brandon got a goofy grin on his face (Kevin had been the only one left awake besides Ryan afterwards). Hiei just gave Koenma a look and went back to watching the scene with amusement from his spot against the wall.

"Wait, how do you know Hiei?" asked Kurama.

"You haven't told them?" Usagi asked Hiei.

"It never came up. You would think that they would ask."

"Asked what," said Yusuke.

"If I had any family besides Yukina," he answered. Koenma hit his forehead with his hand.

"You weren't suppose to tell them Hiei."

"How are you related to them, if you don't mind me asking? She," he said pointing to Elizabeth," is a plant youkai and they," he pointed at Kevin and Ryan," are electrical youkai. And I can't place the other girl, her energy isn't even close to a youkai, she feels more like a possessed human. The only one that even looks like you is him," he ended by pointing at Brandon.

"It's rude to point you know," pointed out Ryan, his ears flicked back and forth on his head in glee at the prospect of a fight. "And we all have names. I'm Ryan or you can call me Jirou."

"Hey," pouted Usagi, poking the boy in the ribs, "you wouldn't let me call you that."

"It's because he has a crush," stage whispered Kevin, "my names Kevin by the way."

"I DO NOT!" Kurama and Yusuke jumped at the outburst. The others just took a step away from him and Usagi and Brandon started teasing him. No one noticed as Kuwabara crawled from behind them and towards Hiei.

"That's Elizabeth over there," he continued on.

"Hi," she said looking up slightly before going back to digging into her pocket. Her arm was all the way up to her shoulder and if the pocket had been bigger, she would have had her head stuck in there as well.

"Ryan has a crush. Ryan has a crush. Ryan has a crush. Ryan has a crush," Sang the two siblings, dodging his clumsy punches.

"And last, but not least, Usagi over there. Me and Ryan are brothers, those two are brother and sister and I don't really know how Elizabeth fits into this. They are related to Hiei and we are 'related' to them," He stated, complete with air quotes.

"You look more like her than he does," said Yusuke.

"I'd tell you why, but Koenma looks like He's going to bust a few veins."

"WILL YOU JUST LISTEN TO THE REST OF THE STINKING MISSION ALREADY!" Koenma shocked them all into silence and George the ogre ran in with a cup, pill and small sheet of paper. Koenma downed the pill and drink before continuing, only this time he was reading off the paper, "Hiei you can fill them in later, I need you to go with Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Kurama to Makai and capture a youkai who's been stealing humans off the streets. We don't know how, but he goes missing after every heist and we can't find him on any of the radars. Therefore, we, meaning Usagi and myself, have deduced that he puts them in a spot outside the commons," said Koenma. "Usagi, your team is going to do whatever you're doing, but you will also find these other groups. Hiei is going to be with you correct? After this mission, he will be free to go and I will owe you, how many now?"

"I believe we're up to five if we combine the scores, but I need to talk to you about something later." She heard a small grunt and let a smirk appear on her face.

"Alright, now that that's over with, you three... Wait, where's Kuwabara?" he asked, looking around the room.

"I'd check over there," grinned Ryan. He pointed where Hiei had been. There was a large frozen human-sickle and a very disgruntled fire demon who was covered in slush from melting ice that had tried covering him as well.

"Brandon!" yelled Koenma, "what have I told you about practicing in here?"

"It wasn't me!" it was then that Boton decided to make her entrance.

"Alright everyone, time to go," she said cheerfully. She remained ignorant of the tension between the prince of Rekai and the younger Imiko sibling.

* * *

Narrator-

Even without knowing why, Usagi understood the street was special that night. The street came to a fork at the end and on the right, was a neat row of houses, each almost identical to the other on their own. One stood out from the others, however much the owners tried to keep things 'normal', the protective aura around it kept out the creatures that were labeled "dark" in ministry terms and those marked as Death Eaters. This house was none other that number 4 Privet Drive, home of the famous Boy-who-lived (also known as the-boy-who-wouldn't-bloody-die and the "savior of the Wizarding world") Harry Potter. The very boy, who had faced more than most adults of his species, had been sitting on his bed looking at a letter from his best friend Ron. Another from his other friend sat on the bed next to him, still unopened.

_Dear Harry,_

_My journal partner is such a loon. I put a copy of her entry in the envelope. A lot's going on here; I can't wait for you to get here so that we can tell you what's been going on._

_Ron_

Harry gave a sigh a put the letter back into the envelope. He had no want to read anything that the mad-women had written. He barely wanted to read his own journal partner's entries. The journals were something that he and Ron had found in the Flourish and Botts catalog during Christmas and they had each ordered one. The information had said that each journal was connected to another, making it ideal to pass notes with, but they paired up somewhat randomly because they would only work if someone had similar or opposite energies. They were also suppose to be really hard to make, causing them to be really expensive, but, at the time they had ordered them, there had been someone making a great many of them at one time, so they had gotten them for each other without realizing it. Ron had gotten a crazy loon in saint Mungo's, a Wizarding hospital, while Harry had gotten someone who wrote some kind of symbol or something at the end of each passage.

He picked the other letter up and opened it he took one look at it before replacing it with an annoyed look on his face. It was just the same stuff he had been getting all summer. He stomped out the room and left to go to the park.

* * *

Right after he stormed out a small book with a yang sign on the front binged, but he was to far away and didn't see the words that scrawled themselves on the page.

_Diary,_

_Last night, before father was going to try to bond my kitten, now named Sisel, to me in the Wizarding fashion I went through the portal Usagi made me. I'm glad she made it. The first time that man does something legal and it would have killed me! Right now, I expect owls to come from the ministry any second now because I had to summon my broom from the closet and shrink my stuff to put them in my pocket._

* * *

*Usagi's P.O.V.* earlier

I just sent out the others to find our students. There is a total of three that we know of. Pansy Parkinson is the kitsune that Koenma found. Draco found out when things kept going missing from people's trunks and she kept "finding" things. He confronted her and they became friends. the other two were Blasé Zabini and Hermione Granger. I sent Elisabeth to get Pansy because I didn't trust her to get anyone else. Brandon and Ryan went to get Blasé and Kevin went to get Hermione.

Draco had been around them for a few years now and had picked out each one by sent due to most of them prowling around after dark and his recent ability to use demon powers during the day on full moons. I gave a sigh as I sat down. We were currently in a park in Little Whinging it was the only place we could find at the time and things were quiet. I had changed my appearance to look like a more grown up, female version of Draco who was sitting on the bench next to me. His father's glamour hadn't been cast on him again, so he looked like a ten year old. I had just broken the news of our new class to him and he was busy writing in his diary with a yang sign on the front. It also had a silver dragon painted on the front. I decided not to comment; Not after he glared at me the first five time when I was about to open my mouth. I had given him the book last year, but I swear he reads my mind without me noticing.

"I don't read your mind"

"Hm... a likely story, but what's your proof?" he glared at me once more before closing his book with a snap.

"You know that you mouth what your thinking when your bored right," he asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Hm... a likely story, but what's your proof?"

"Sisel is sitting on your head" I looked up and saw a pair of eyes staring back at me before looking back towards Draco.

"So, you have wings that come out of your back."

"And you have red and blue bangs."

"What do they have to do with anything?"

What do my wings have to do with anything?"

"point" I gave a sigh, they should have contacted me by now," I'm getting worried about the others"

"Why? We all have shape-shifter blood. You know that if anything happens to them they can get out of there."

"But what if something happens?"

"Here's an idea, why don't we play a game?"

"Battle ship or castle bombers?"

"Either way."

I closed my eyes, going into a meditative state. When I opened my 'eyes' again, I was in a room with six chestnut brown doors on two walls (three on each). The other two had outlines for more doors. On one wall, there were two doors with electrical storms on them, one smaller than the other. They stood on either side of a door with what looked like a fern was growing up it. The other wall had two red yang signs on them. Again, one was bigger than the other. To the left of those was a door with a full moon on it. I checked the sides for any sign of being opened before a small thing at the bottom caught my eye. A doggy door.

I hit my head with my hand. "Oh...my...god." I sighed once before opening the door, letting Draco in. His skin was covered in scales and his wings were fully out. In his arms, he held the little kitten that had been on my head. Instead of being dull colors, however, it was a very vivid cat. The reds were the color of a fire engine and the blue was almost aqua in color, not to mention the purple star on her forehead that was almost glowing lavender. I gestured for him to hand me the cat so I could look her over.

"That is one special cat you've got there. She could actually be one of the Jagan Animals like Panda or Star. She probably isn't old enough for the third eye to have grown in yet. Anyway, choose a plane, we're playing air raid. Suddenly, the room was a large field of land with five different planes on it and extra parts over to one side. I picked my favorite, a small old-fashion looking plane that I had designed myself. It was small and fast, but the reason I liked it the best, was because it had the best handling of all of them so far. Its guns leave a bit to be desired, but they are faster than the larger ones that do more damage. Draco and his cat took a medium two-person ship that had good guns, but went slow as a car.

We each bowed to each other and with that, the fight started. We each angled towards a village and started bombing. Half way through, there was a loud knocking that echoed throughout the place and the planes fell out from beneath us. We were back in my door room. I turned around when I herd another knock coming from the smaller storm cloud door. I walked over and pulled it open, expecting Ryan, but instead, I got a spell thrown at me. The last thing I heard was a scream before blacking out, my mind automatically closing all the doors.

* * *

Issai-all, everything, without exception, the whole

Sorry for the delay


	3. a look from Torau's perspective

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own Usagi. The others are loosely based on people I know. Animals were not hurt in the making of this story; minds are another thing. Once again, I do not own anything. If I did, I would be trying to find a way to live there. If I do find a way, the rest of you can kiss my butt because I an't bringing you; or your dog... or your friend bob.**

**All names used are fake to protect identities.**

* * *

I groan inaudibly as light pierces my eyelids. My senses come slowly. First my sense of smell, not as good as a full demon, but still better than a human's, it picked up the scents of Torau, Rei, Jirou and Ryu along with the sent of an ill human, a werewolf and a shape shifter's descendant. The next was my sense of feeling. I can feel the residue from someone attempting to use magic on me and chains holding me by my foot as I shift slightly, trying to find any broken bones or sprains that would hinder my running, if it comes to that. I can feel a headache coming on and pain in my arm. I can feel the terror that has been backing up behind my mental barriers coming from half of my doors. I can feel the pulse of energy coming from just inside the door. My taste comes now. A bitter flavor is in my mouth. It is that of a sleeping potion that I have brewed for Ryu before. Suddenly, I can hear the conversation over in the opposite side of the room from me.

_"…working for you-know-who"_

_"Then she will be let go with the others"_

_"Has that one healed yet?"_

Their words meant nothing to me yet a small feeling in the back of my head was telling me that what they were saying should mean something, but I couldn't remember. I cautiously opened my eyes to the light of a small room. It was old and dusty with only one window to my left. Other than that, there was a picture on the wall and two people at the door with their backs to me. One was a severely scared old man with a peg leg while the other one had long blue hair. They were both wearing robes; witch and wizard robes.

I let out another groan, louder this time. The one with the peg leg turned around and sent a spell at me, a stunner if those dream lessons the pack had were right. I quickly sent up a shield from my position on the floor, one of my specialties, and absorbed the spell; my body automatically changed it back into pure magic. I sent it into my reserves, most of which were depleted from the exhaustion of healing Ryu. I also took down my mental barriers, allowing my memories to come rushing back. I suddenly detected another scent that had evaded me before: burning pumpkin.

"What did you do to her?" I could feel my inner demon coming to the surface. After a brief tickling sensation behind my eyes, my sight became sharper. I could see the sweat running down the sides of the female's face and the slight shake in the male. i too a second to look around the room. it was your average storage room with many boxes and only one window. the floor was made of old, decaying wood and it smelt like magic both in spell form and in the wild form that very few could harness.

my ears elongated into slight points at the top and i could suddenly hear heart beats coming from those in front of me as well as a few more from the room below. I threw up a shield behind the two in front of me before standing up to my full height. "What did you do?" I asked again, but they still held strong. I let out some of my aura, filling it with my 'anger'. i wasn't really that angry, more like i was still tiered after having a long nap, but they couldn't know that.

"I already know what you did to her, so why don't you tell me for what reason," I asked, cooing as if I was talking to a young child. That set them off, a bit less violently that i would have expected. The older one started hexing me, unknowingly upping my reserves, while the other one tried to get out the door. Of course, she bounced back and landed right on the other one. I could see her shaking.

a knock came at the door. I let down the door's barrier, but still stood up. I could see their confusion, but they hadn't smelled what I did. It was the werewolf that i had smelled before, but this time he had a special sent from Torau that he got when he was showing off after i haden't been around a while.

He probably knew that it meant something to me, judging by the way he came in, what he probaly didn't know, was that it meant that he wouldn't hurt me. He was a skinny fellow and had a tired look to him. He had on shabby robes and a gaunt face, but he still managed to make the more demonic side in me recognize him as an Alpha of more experience then myself in this life and backed down, but I continued to stand, even if he wouldn't hurt me, it didn't mean the others wouldn't if they saw that my guard was down.

the energy spike that had kept my exaushtion at bay ebbed away slowly. my eyesight dulled a bit, no doubt going back to the plain brown they usually are from a blood red that they go to when i get mad.

"Where are they and what did you do to them?" I asked quickly and quietly, without losing the intensity behind the question. singing can do wonders.

"Who do you work for?" he shot back.

"I work for no one. I am a free youkai and my freedom is not something that I will just give up willingly," I answered without really giving him an answer.

"Now for the last time, where are they?" I let out some of my energy again, just to show him just how serious I was. The room instantly cooled and you could see every single breath taken hanging in the air.

With the rest of them…in the past a few hours.

_Ryu-_

_It is a mad house down here; everyone was chained to the stinking wall for not talking about their alliances because, of course, the only organized one was Usagi who had who-knows-how-many years of experience. Anyway, it should be known that I am currently the only sane one here. After I was shoved out of my cousin's mind, I told my little Sisel to go hide, hopefully somewhere safe. Then, Ichirou came back, we shall now call him ichy, because I keep forgetting how to spell his name?... anyway, they had been taking us out one by one to question us since we got here, because following Ichy was a band of wizards, one of which was Moody from DADA last year and we all know how sane he is…_

_Moving on. I surrendered due to the fact that I can't fight right now, and the fact that I also had two knocked out demons on my hands. _

_we are currently in a small room that barly fits us all in here. i bet they didn't enlarge it so that we would have troube because they think, as most do, that demons are blood thirsty monsters who can't work togather worth a crap and it's a fifty-fifty chance that they are correct. Most demons are very sane-thank you very little.  
_

_My turn is coming up next after Rei. Jirou, who went first, is still knocked out with Ichy right next to him, also knocked out. we are lined up along the wall with Jirou closest ot the door, Ichy right nex to him-somehow the to take up a whole wall-, Torau's empty spot next to that then comes me-also in a corner- then Rei._

_ The only thing that is constant right now is the smell of burning, even the heat in here isn't constant, one minuet it is cold and the next it feels like a freacking desert! so they are apparently trying to burn the information out of us. _

_I still don't know where my little kitten is and I can feel the strain on our uncompleted bond which means i wont be able to hold my form very long after the sun comes up. This is a problem for two reasons._

_1. I was currently one and a half times the size I normally am while my wounds stayed the same size so they will really hurt when I change back._

_2. the only wounds healed were the internal bleeding, broken bones, and concussion all of the random cuts that can still bleed, are still there. _

_Well, let's hope this is not my last entry._

Ryu finished writing his messy entry before manipulated the floating book and quill in front of him into closing. He then hid it under Ichy (not easy) just as an extremely scorched Mad-Eye Moody came back in with a very smug Torau. "Okay, he said before pointing at Rei, who was just waking up from her nap, and saying, "You're next." She hadn't been up long enough to recognize the sent of burning, but Ryu and Torau were and they tried trying to get from the wall they were chained to the whole time she was being led out.

Suddenly, a scream issued from the room that had been sound proof for everyone else. The two gave each other a long look that screamed their shame in failing the other girl. once more, something bad happened, Ryu blacked out, his transformation finally coming on. Torau watched as the ten foot tall, half dragon child turned into a four foot-five kid who looked no older then 9, give or take a few years. the manacles that had been tight on him now only held on by the magic that held them in place. Manipulating the currents of magic with his mediocre skills, Torau made glamor around him, hiding him from non-family, and embedding it with the little healing powers that he held.

Torau P.O.V.

After Draco, I like calling him his given name more than my sis, fainted, I tried to contact Usagi or, as I like to call her, Amanda. Really, I was looking at all the little connection pathways and the only one open _and awake_ was Uncle Hiei's. All of us call him Uncle, but really, I am the only one who is actually related to him. I am the son of his eldest sister who left the Koori Island at the same time as Grandma.

All of us, but Amanda, are from this dimension, just different parts of it. I was born in Makai with Kevin, my best friend who is also called Ichy, and sometimes, fluffy-butt by the girls, and Ryan, my second best friend. They were born to the same parents in this life. Amanda says that they Rei was one of the workers in Reki, but neither of the girls will explain why they shiver when the name is brought up, but we, meaning Me and Kevin and Ryan, all believe it has something to do with the two weeks it took to get her out.

Draco is the last one in this dimension and Amanda has been saying that after this school year, if we don't find his mate before it is up, we will have to look later and go to the next dimension, apparently the two living there, Kage and Kyuu, have been having problems and If my small memories from one of my past lives and the mental meetings we have serve me correctly, those two have never been very good mates... After I connected to Hiei, and sent him the very detailed message," tell Dumbledore to come free us from his stupid order," Lizzy was brought back by a werewolf. She was all burned up and she smelled like she was a pumpkin instead if a demon.

"I can't believe that Moody would do such a thing," he mumbled, putting her down by the door.

"If it makes you feel any better, he did it to everyone," I spoke up. His head rose sharply, as if just realizing that we were in here.

"You don't look burnt at all," he said, staring. Shifting around, Torau, or Brandon as he preferred to be called, freed up a hand and held it out in front of him. His youkai immediately reacted to the loss of his opposite and sent out a sickly sweet smell that marked the werewolf in front of him as a friend.

A look of understanding dawned on his face as the flame in Brandon's hand morphed into different shapes without the young teen so much as twitching. Brandon, sensing his willingness to help, asked one thing, "When my sister wakes up, can you let her come get us?"

"Where is she?" he asked, giving no answer, yes nor no.

"She was captured with the rest of us, but she was put in a different room," he answered, but he didn't need to, for as soon as he finished, a large source of youkai caused him to look straight to the right corner of the room, nearest to the door.

"She's up."

* * *

sorry. my muse is messed up. it was making me think of the end before this story was done. -_-'

read and review. all comments that sound like backhanded complements get stared at and deleted from my e-mail. if you would like to suggest a person for the MI class, please send a name, creature, and how they act. i have four students so far...


	4. Author note

I'm going back through my chapters and revising. sorry for not updating. the lack of reviews is sad though. i checked the traffic and a lot of people looked at my story. i still need more student ideas.


End file.
